The Senju Princess and The Uchiha Prince
by A Sniper Doctor
Summary: When the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan are getting ready to found Konohagakure, Senju Hashirama's younger sister gets a new fiancee. Senju Taki, against her will, is now betrothed to one Grumpy, Porcupine Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Hehe, been a while! I will be updating my other story right after I write the next part! This is a Madara x OC

 **I do NOT own Naruto. I only own Taki Senju.**

* * *

The day was cold and harsh, as the fearless leader of the Uchiha clan sat at his desk, filling out paperwork for the clan. Izuna ran into his office, as Madara sent him a cold glare.

"Aniki! There is a party invite about the new village we are making, it's from the Senju."

Madara sighed, as he opened up the letter his brother brought him. His fingers nimbly picked at the sealing wax, and he opened the letter. Pulling out the paper, his eyes scanned it, and he threw it on his desk.

"Aniki?"

Izuna asked Madara, unaware of his brother's ailments.

"They want me to take a wife, one of their clan."

Izuna said in shock,

"They must be joking around!"

As Madara handed him the letter, he scanned it then dropped it in shock as well. For the letter demanded in order for there to be peace, the Uchiha Clan Leader, Madara, must be married to the Senju Princess Taki. After the first few moments of shock, Madara's cold mask slipped onto his face,

"Only if it will end this war with the Senju."

Izuna looked at his brother, seeing the loyal traits.

"The party will be at the Senju Clan's base, in two days at dusk. We better start getting ready, shall we bring the horses?"

Izuna asked his brother, and saw that he was lost in thought.

* * *

At the Senju household, a girl with short, choppy, light blue hair was playing with her black as night horse.

"Taki, come inside now"

Called her older brother, Hashirama.

"Fine, but I'm bringing Shiki with me."

She took the silver halter of her horse, Shiki, and walked inside. Hashirama started to mope, as Shiki tried to eat his hair.

"Shiki, don't eat Aniki's hair!"

Taki scolded the horse, as she pulled Shiki's head away. Hashirama went back to his go-lucky spirit, as he called out to his younger sister,

"Taki, I found you a good husband!~"

In the next second, he found a tachi to his neck.

"Now, now, Taki, don't chop your Aniki's head off, that would be bad."

Hashirama called to the angered girl, as she glared at him, and he cowered in the corner. She pulled the tachi away from his neck, as Tobirama walked in the room. Tobirama saw the horse, Taki with her short-sword out, and Hashirama cowered in a corner. He sighed, then left the room, after shouting to Hashirama and Taki,

"Taki, his name is Uchiha Madara, and good luck trying to to die, Hashi-nii."

At hearing the name of her soon-to-be wedded, she threw the short sword aside. Hashirama put his arms up in truce, as he saw a look at her blue eyes, and wished he was dead.

"Senju Hashirama, you have chosen the wrong person for me. You will now suffer."

She reached into the sleeve on her kimono, pulling out a feather. Taki advanced at Hashirama, as he tried to get out of the corner and run away.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto. I only own Taki and the plotline.**

 **A/N : Since I forgot to put this fanfiction is a bit of an AU, with Izuna not dying until later, I will tell you guys now. Sorry about that. I also came up with names for Madara's younger siblings, but they are not their real names.**

* * *

The next morning, Madara woke up to find Izuna outside, with two horses.

"Izuna, where are you planning to go with two horses?"

Madara asked, as he forgot about the new deal with the Senju.

"You're coming with, to see your new Fiancée!"

Izuna called, cheerfully. Madara growled, as he remembered the events from last night.

"Izuna, we shall depart at noon."

He ordered the only living family he had left.

Madara walked into his office, and thought of what brought his hate to the Senju. He did not notice that Izuna sent one of the Messanger Crows to the Senju Clan, to notify the clan of their journey.

* * *

 _A younger Izuna ran into the tent, with Kai, Madara's youngest brother, on his back. "Aniki! Kai ran into the battle, and got hurt really badly! Izuna set down the young Uchiha, as the healers ran to try and heal him. After a few minutes, Kai had passed away. Madara was never the same, and he had a new hatred for the Senju clan._

 _It had been a month since Kai had passed, and Madara was attending his next brother's funeral. Madara swore that he would hate the Senju for the rest of his mortal, spiritual, and legacy's' life, at that moment. The rain had started after Hotohori's body had been placed into the ground, giving Madara a chance to secretly cry._

* * *

Taki yawned as she woke up at noon, because of a tapping on her window. She looked out, and saw a large, black as night crow. There was a small scroll tied around its leg, along with a small Uchiha Crest on the scroll. She opened the window, letting the crow fly into the room. It landed on her desk, waving the foot with the scroll around. Taki pulled the scroll off the black bird's foot, and read it quickly.

"Tobi, Hashbrown!"

She called out, then ran to find the older Senjus.

"It says that Madara-sama will be coming over today, do you think we should ready the guest rooms?"

"Ah! Great idea, Taki!"

Hashirama called, somewhat unpleased at his new nickname. She gave a slight giggle, then ran into the guest room, preparing it.

It took them until Sunset to get to where the new village was going to be built. With his sharingan on, Madara could see the outline of three people, two looked masculine and the other feminine. The two male figures stood guarding the female, as the horses walked closer.

"It's ok, Aniki! I bet this girl will be really nice."

Izuna tried to give him a little comfort, as he gave his younger brother a hn.

* * *

Thank you so much fro reading! I will try and update every week.


End file.
